


Fluorescent Adolescent

by ValidEmail



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluffy, Jason is done, Multi, a lot of drinking, but that's okay, everyone is happy !, marvin and trina are brother and sister, marvin and whizzer are both twenty-seven, marvin is a great uncle, no sadness, so is marvin, super out of character ??, they love each other !!, this is an old idea, this is just pure happiness, very gay, whizzer is hiv/aids positive, whizzer is incredibly awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidEmail/pseuds/ValidEmail
Summary: Whizzer Brown loves life. He's got an amazing roommate/best friend, Cordelia Stevens, who can take care of Whiz without any question-until Cordelia comes home one night with an engagement ring on her finger. Suddenly, all Cordelia can talk about is her plan to move in with Charlotte DuBois, her new fiancee, not realizing that it is quickly killing Whizzer. The young man now has a mission: Find a new roommate or learn how to take care of himself.Marvin Gershwin has been forced to live with his sister, Trina, and his sister’s husband, Mendel, along with their son, Jason. Well, he hasn't been forced, but the man-child is extremely awkward, and would much rather have a built-in roommate than have to talk to people on his own. So he's stuck with them, although it's pure hell, and all Marvin wants to do it overcome is social anxiety to escape from the prison he's built himself.Two complete opposites. A search for roommate, social problems, the struggle to be an adult, and grocery shopping will bring the almost-adults-but-not-quite men together in a life-changing kind of way.





	1. A Breakdown in Walmart and an Unamused Nephew

Whizzer Brown didn’t really understand how to grocery shop properly. Due to the fact that Cordelia Stevens was the true cook in their roommate duo, she was required to buy the food she needed for their meals. He was the one who designed the decor of their apartment. The whole arrangement was great, because he didn’t understand how to live on his own, and Cordelia was happy to allow Whizzer to cling to her like a toddler to their parent. Until Charlotte DuBois entered the picture. 

 

The problem wasn’t that he didn’t like Charlotte. She was a sweetheart, and his doctor, as well. That was originally how the two women met each other. He was overjoyed that Cordelia was happy with her girlfriend. Of course, he hadn’t recognized the fact that their relationship had been becoming more serious as the time went on. Whizzer was forgetful, and painfully oblivious to most things. Which is why he almost had a heart attack when Cordelia arrived home, her grin stretching across her entire face while she presented her new engagement ring. 

 

All in all, that rough (at least for Whizzer) story is what led him to be pushing around a cart aimlessly at eleven o’clock at night inside a practically deserted Walmart, awkwardly examining foods and wondering whether or not he’d burn down the house if he tried to put a pizza in the oven. While he was looking over the Goldfish crackers and wondering who in the hell thought theming an entire flavor after a  _ hamburger _ was a good idea, he heard two arguing voices coming from the next aisle. Being the snitch that he was, he peeked around to see what appeared to be a father and son, though the two were acting way too much like friends to actually be parent and child.

 

“Come on, they’re Scooby Doo fruit snacks,” The older man’s voice heightened to a loud whine, the teenage boy beside him sighing up at his companion.

 

“Mom would hate me if I let you buy those, Marvin,” He droned, and if Whizzer wasn’t watching from the end of the way, (totally not like a creep, shut up) he would have assumed that kid was thirty rather than what appeared to be nine. Marvin’s pout disappeared as he placed the fruit snacks back on the shelf, painfully slow. “Besides, quiet down. We’re gonna get kicked out.” The curly haired boy stood on the edge of the shopping cart in an effort to reach the height of his guardian, who huffed dramatically. 

 

“We’re the only ones in this stupid store anyway. Does it matter?” Marvin questioned with a scowl, burning holes into the fruit snacks that he hadn’t been allowed to buy. The smaller rolled his eyes as though he was the adult and Marvin was the child. 

 

“There’s that guy,” With that, the kid gestured to Whizzer, who flushed at the realization that he had been caught. Marvin glanced up from the shelves, and his eyes did not widen comically at the sight of Whizzer like most guys did when they first saw him. Probably, Whizzer determined, because he was currently dressed in Star Wars sweatpants and a way-too-big Wicked shirt he had accidentally ordered three sizes too large. 

 

“Whoops,” Whizzer cracked out, understanding that he must look like an idiot. Marvin, however, didn’t really seem to care, as he seemed to be too caught up in the fact that he’d been caught complaining about fruit snacks by another adult.

 

“Hey, uh, how about you just forget what happened a few seconds ago?” Marvin asked him quickly, the boy piting his companion visibly. Whizzer smiled softly, and decided to let go whatever was happening tonight, as he would probably never experience something this strange again. He just wished he had combed his hair. 

 

“Yes, okay, but only if you show me where the microwave macaroni and cheese is,” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and in embarrassment he slapped a hand over his face, grimacing at his awkwardness. Marvin blinked in slight confusion, the glaze in his eyes drifting away the remembrance of the other human. He gaped at Whizzer’s disheveled appearance, and Whizzer self-consciously tugged at his shirt. He didn’t really think he looked that bad, but Marvin seemed to be shocked by his appearance.

 

“Yeah, why don’t you show him,  _ Uncle  _ Marvin?” The boy laid on thickly, bumping purposefully into his uncle to snap him from his daze. Marvin shook his head, unlocking himself from the trance.

 

“Oh, sure!” His voice was higher than it had been before, and he cleared his throat. Whizzer shot him a confused glance, before directing him back to his cart. Unbeknownst to the two men, the boy hanging onto the grocery cart sighed at his uncle’s social skills and went to push the cart alongside the two. 

 

Marvin watched Whizzer carefully while the taller pushed his cart into the main aisle, almost as if he couldn’t believe this man in front of him was real. 

 

“What’s your name?” Marvin questioned awkwardly, Whizzer glancing up from where he was tapping his fingers against nervously. Marvin was attractive, Whizzer contemplated, his unruly curls and disheveled clothing adding to his figure. They probably would have hooked up if they had seen each other somewhere in a gay bar. But this was Walmart, not a gay bar, and Whizzer was desperately hungry. 

 

“Whizzer Brown,” Whizzer didn’t really know why he told his real name, along with his last name. Marvin didn’t seem to believe him, as his lips pursed together rather adorably. “My mom is kind of crazy.” At this, Marvin’s face relaxed, and he offered a hopeful smile at Whizzer. 

 

“You know, I don’t even think they’ve got microwavable macaroni and cheese,” Marvin told him after they had been strolling side by side silently for about five seconds. Whizzer halted the cart instantly, Marvin stumbling at the sudden stop.

 

“What else am i supposed to make, then? I have no clue how to use an oven!” Whizzer exclaimed, feeling on the verge of tears instantly. Marvin reached towards him, eyes narrowing in worry. 

 

“I’m gonna ignore the fact that you don’t know how to use an oven, but- oh my god, why are you crying?” Marvin squeaked, the boy emerging from one the aisle with a sigh at the two men. Whizzer burst into loud sobs, the events of the days prior to this having built up in his mind too much. He melted into Marvin’s arms, shaking violently as Marvin awkwardly patted his back. The boy watched with an unamused raised eyebrow while Whizzer desperately tried to collect himself. 

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Whizzer stuttered out, tears still dripping down his cheeks. Marvin looked utterly terrified. “I’ve just had a really long week, and now I’m probably gonna burn down my apartment.” At this, he stuttered back into tears, and sunk back into Marvin’s red sweatshirt. 

 

“Hey, um, how about we just like, pick up Burger King from the fast food place right beside this place? Then you can maybe explain why you’re crying and also why you don’t know how to work basic cooking utensils,” Marvin suggested, his nephew giving him a thumbs-up in the background. Whizzer lifted his tear-stained face, sniffled pathetically, and nodded along.

 

“Alright, as long as you’re paying,” Whizzer agreed, Marvin almost rolling his eyes at this broken man in front of him. But his face was too pitiful, too pretty for Marvin to ever get annoyed by the fact that he was now going to have to buy food at a Burger King for god’s sake just so this complete stranger would stop worrying about his kitchen catching on fire. Whizzer smiled feebly at Marvin, taking in both the bags underneath his eyes and the soft twinkle in the brown. That, in short, is how Whizzer ended up eating a burger across from this man and his nephew (whose name was Jason, as he was told very loudly by the kid while they strolled over to the Burger King.) 

  
  


“You’ve got a weird name,” The kid put bluntly as they ate their burgers, Marvin pinking at the straightforwardness of the child currently in his care. “Why are you named Whizzer?” Whizzer shrugged, laughing good naturedly, both at the question and to calm Marvin’s tensing shoulders.

 

“Dunno, kid,” He replied honestly. “My mom never told me, and I don’t have a dad to tell me either.” Jason nodded, thinking for a moment. Marvin looked vaguely uncomfortable at the conversation topic. The cashier girl at the front had fallen asleep at her post.

 

“What’s it like not having a dad?” Jason asked now, Whizzer bursting out into shocked snorts as Marvin gaped at his nephew. 

 

“Jason, you can’t just ask a person that!” He snapped, Jason pouting under his uncle’s gaze. Whizzer tried to calm himself down, laughing quite loudly. 

 

“What? I’ve got basically two dads, and I wanna know if it’s better to have none!” Jason protested Marvin, who sputtered at his reply indignantly. Whizzer waved his hand in an effort to state his acceptance of the question.

 

“It’s alright, I never met him anyway,” Whizzer promised Marvin, who still appeared embarrassed by his nephew. “Jason, I gotta tell you, it’s pretty fucking amazing.” Jason marveled at the usage of curse words.

 

“Whizzer!” Marvin chastised, Whizzer sticking out his tongue in a retort. Jason stared at Whizzer as though he was the Queen of England, adoration clear in his eyes. 

 

“Wow! Usually my parents only curse whenever they get really hurt,” Jason told him honestly, Marvin burying his face in his hands, red cheeks obvious inside his large hand. Whizzer chuckled in his direction. 

 

“I am so sorry about him,” Marvin’s apology was muffled through his hands, and Whizzer patted his shoulder to console him, laughing still. They continued to converse long past their food had been eaten, talking about really nothing anything at all. A warmth spread through Whizzer’s stomach that he usually only got when he was having a conversation with Cordelia, and the unfamiliarity crept on him quickly. Along with a yawn. He checked his watch to see that it was about one am in the morning. 

 

“I think I should head home now, honestly,” Whizzer told them, slightly sad he’d have to leave. Whizzer didn’t really get why he was so attached to this bumbling uncle and his nephew already, but he was quickly accepting this as just a normal part of his life outside of his apartment. He supposed he would probably meet a lot more depressing older guys with their adorable family members if he just went to the store more. He picked up his trash, and Marvin did so for Jason as well, guilt riddled over his face as Jason slumped against his side, sleepiness written clear on his facial features.

 

“God, Trina’s gonna hate me when she finds out I got so distracted by a cute boy that I forgot to put Jason to sleep,” Marvin murmured, wrapping an arm fondly around his nephew. Whizzer watched the exchange with a silly little smile on his face. 

 

“You know, I’d prefer to know why you ended up in a Walmart with your nine year old nephew at eleven o’clock in the first place, but I suppose that’s for another time,” Whizzer spoke, almost wistfully, and Marvin gazed up at him, hope shimmering in his eyes.

 

“Will we see each other again?” Marvin questioned, Whizzer watching him with flickering eyes. Usually, this would be when he would duck out, refusing to answer the question. But this man was different. 

 

“Yes,” Whizzer told him before he could stop himself, and Marvin relaxed slightly, clutching Jason tighter to his chest. 

 

“Oh,” Marvin smiled, “Alright then. Until we meet again.” He tipped an invisible hat then, and left the Burger King, murmuring words to an extremely tired Jason. Whizzer watched them leave, and felt something tug on his heart.  _ We will meet again,  _ he told himself, scratching his head as he strolled back to his car.  _ This encounter was too much like a romantic comedy for us not to.  _


	2. You're Best Friends With My Best Friend's Fiancee, How Have We Never Met?

Marvin was so distracted the next morning by the memories of a melodic laugh and a twinkling smile that he almost poured dog food into his cereal bowl. Catching himself before he did, he chuckled quietly to the empty kitchen, in such a good mood Trina gave him a weird look when he came prancing into the dining room, humming some sort of tune underneath his breath.

 

“You’re perky today,” She commented, Marvin plopping down next to her and grinning goofily. The milk in his cereal bowl had clearly been overfilled, as it sloshed onto the tablecloth, but Marvin paid no heed to the mess he was creating.

“Oh, T, isn’t love just a  _ splendid  _ thing?” At the adjective, he drug it out, singing it slightly as he bounced in his seat. She narrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion from the fact that her brother was this excited in the morning.

 

“Are you high?” She questioned truthfully, tutting at his carelessness under her breath. Mendel strolled in, toast piled high on his plate, but stopped in his path once he saw Marvin practically burst from his seat.

 

“Only high from the fumes of love at first sight,” Marvin sighed dramatically. Trina dragged her hand down her face, groaning as her brother did some sort of jig to get out of his seat, breakfast forgotten. 

 

“You’re definitely high. Either that, or you’re drunk. Marv, you do remember we’ve got a nine year old living with us?” Trina asked him seriously, her husband sitting down warily across from her. Marvin grabbed onto her arm loosely, grin still stuck in place.

 

“Jason likes him, T! He likes an adult other than us and Charlotte! Isn’t that a sign?” Marvin pleaded with her, Mendel taking a loud bite of his toast crust and chewing it rather obnoxiously. 

 

“Trin, he’s sleep-deprived,” Mendel explained it, crumbs spilling out of his mouth as he spoke and pointed in the general direction of his brother-in-law. Trina let out a deep, depressed breath towards the two children she was being forced to take care of.

 

“No, Mendel, I met a guy! At Walmart! With Jason! At eleven at night!” Marvin gasped, waving his arms around in joy. Trina gazed up at him angrily.

 

“You were in a Walmart? At night? With  _ Jason? _ ” Trina questioned lowly, ready to implode. Marvin was too distracted by his lovesick dance to respond seriously. She resisted the urge to stab the two with the butter knife she was holding. 

 

“He was wearing Star Wars pajamas, Trina! And he still looked adorable!” Marvin protested. “He’s perfect!” There were footsteps padding around in the kitchen, and Trina’s son emerged from the doorway with an unamused expression on his face.

 

“You also don’t have his number,” Jason droned as he strutted in, Trina staring at him incredulously, before blinking and shaking her head. “Or anyway to contact him.” Marvin pouted towards his nephew, before straightening his posture and ruffling his hair lovingly. Jason moved away from his hand playfully. 

 

“If it’s true love, I doubt they won’t meet again,” Trina deadpanned, taking a long swig from her coffee. It was obvious from the morning’s events she was going to need it. 

 

“You're a downer kid, and you're only nine,” Marvin remarked, eyeing his brother-in-law. “You take after Mendel that way.” Mendel made an offended noise through his mouthful of food.

 

“You're a loser, Uncle M, face it,” Jason plopped down, spooning through his Lucky Charms. “You're never gonna get a guy like Whizzer. He was charming  _ and  _ good looking. Totally out of your league.” Marvin scowled at his nephew.

 

“Glad to see I’ve got your support,” Marvin replied dryly. “Anyway, I'll be off most of the day with Charlotte and her new fiancée.” Trina tapped her spoon against her glass to get his attention.

 

“Marvin?” Trina questioned, voice sickly sweet. Marvin glanced up at her from his toying with Jason, who appeared as unamused as always. 

 

“Yeah, Trin?” He tilted his head, goofy grin still adamant on his face. Mendel took a loud bite of his toast, as Jason grimaced in the direction of his father before removing one marshmallow to chew on with skill.

 

“You do realize that you're about fifteen minutes late to that meeting, right?” Trina told him, pressing her lips together tightly. Marvin watched her for a moment, before racing out the room so quickly he stubbed his toe on the side of the dining film entrance. Hissing in annoyance, he disappeared in a flurry, leaving Trina to clean up his disgusting, uneaten breakfast.

 

***

 

Whizzer Brown twisted his straw in his drink around aimlessly, watching the coffee swirl. He was exhausted from the wave of emotions that he had gathered from the night before, and right now, all he could focus on was the fact that for the first time in his life, he wanted to see the same guy again. It was freaking him out, honestly. Across from him, Cordelia was practically bursting with excitement. Charlotte, not so much.

 

“I should have assumed he would forget. The absolute idiot, he always forgets everything,” She cursed under her breath. Whizzer glanced up at the ringing of the small coffee shop’s bell. Charlotte twisted in her seat towards the stumbling man, who was panting heavily by the time he arrived at their table.

 

“Finally, I thought you were never gonna get here,” Charlotte tutted, and the man straightened his back. Whizzer’s mouth fell open at the sight of none other than Marvin standing in front of him, frazzled and out of breath.

 

“Marvin?” Whizzer questioned in surprise, Marvin twisting to him at the sound of his voice. They gaped openly at each other for a moment, before Charlotte cleared her throat. The two men turned back to the duo, Cordelia smiling widely, while Charlotte watched warily.

 

“You know each other?” She promoted, raising an eyebrow in the same fashion that Jason would have. The duo stared at her, both trying to figure out whether or not to tell the truth. Their best friends probably would not believe them anyway.

“We met last night!” Whizzer told her quickly, Marvin nodding along. The two lesbians looked even more wary now. “At Walmart. At eleven o’clock.” Whizzer noticed how made up it sounded once he said it out loud.

 

“Jesus, Whiz, your hook up places are just getting weirder and weirder,” Cordelia remarked bluntly, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. Whizzer choked as Marvin opted to sit down next to him.

 

“We didn't hook up!” He squeaked out, face burning hot red. Charlotte rolled her eyes at her friend/patient in disbelief. Though Whizzer had stopped having anonymous sex so recklessly after he’d learned he was positive, that fact didn’t mean he had halted completely. 

 

“Whatever you have to tell yourself to fall asleep at night,” She joked, her fiancée giggling goodnaturedly. Whizzer struggled for words to explain the night before. Luckily, Marvin did it for him.

 

“Char, you know I don’t just do hookups like that,” He told her, shrugging his shoulders. “I had taken Jason to Walmart because he wanted Nerds and then I wanted Nerds. Then when I asked Trina if we could go, she yelled at me.” 

 

“So you went anyway?” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, as Charlotte shook her head beside her. Marvin clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth guilty, though his face told everyone that he didn’t regret dragging his nine year old nephew out in the middle of the night for candy.

 

“Sounds like you, Marv,” She murmured into her drink, watching her best friend carefully. Marvin rested his hands on the wooden table in front of him, Whizzer watching his fingers attentively.

 

“I met Whizzer when he started crying about not knowing how to make dinner for himself,” Marvin explained, Cordelia wincing towards the direction of her best friend, who replied by shrinking in on himself.

 

“If you were having that much trouble, I could have made something for you to eat as leftovers,” She offered softly, taking one of his hands into her own. Whizzer took it away, frowning at Marvin and Cordelia, upset he’d been exposed like that.

 

“You’re not my mom,” He grumbled, Cordelia watching him, hurt written clear upon her face. He looked at her for a moment, then sighed. “But yeah, if you could do that the next time you go out to plan with Charlotte, you should make your spaghetti.”  

 

“Anyway,” Marvin spoke pointedly, gaining the attention of the trio once more. “I got Whizzer Burger King and Jason instantly fell in love with him.” Whizzer chuckled at this, and took a sip of his coffee tentatively. 

 

“That was one of weirdest moments of my entire life. I would usually never be caught dead in my Star Wars sweatpants,” Cordelia gasped at this. She knew how much her best friend loved fashion. Whizzer nodded dramatically. “But I was desperate.” Marvin snickered, and the two men exchanged looks. Charlotte snapped her fingers, calling their vision back to her. 

 

“Even though that overwhelming and under descriptive meeting story between you two was very interesting, I’ve got better news. Actually, both Cordelia and I have two really big things to tell you guys,” Charlotte grinned at her fiancee, changing the subject quickly. Cordelia shared the expression, and the duo in front of them perked up.

 

“One, we’re having the wedding in a week,” Charlotte confessed, and Whizzer shrieked in surprise. The entire cafe turned to look at him. He slunk down low in order to avoid their confused glances over at their table. The rest of the group watched him in slight shock.

 

“You can’t plan a wedding in one week! That’s insane!” Whizzer whisper-shouted, Cordelia rolling her eyes at her roommate. She leaned down to meet his height, the two looking very strange bending across the table to have a hushed conversation with each other. 

 

“Whiz, it’s cool. We’ve been planning for a while, and this is the only chance we can get to go to Italy for our honeymoon. Besides, the second thing makes it worth it,” She replied snarkily. The two wrinkled their noses at each other childishly, then Whizzer straightened his back, and Charlotte scowled.

 

“Can I continue?” She snapped, and Whizzer nodded reluctantly. Marvin had to bite down on his thumb to stop himself from laughing loudly at how pathetic Whizzer looked at that moment, with his lip jutting out idiotically into the cold atmosphere of the coffee shop.

 

“The second thing is that you two are going to be our best men!” She screamed excitedly, throwing her arms up into the air. Whizzer practically jumped out of his seat, Marvin gaping beside him as they digested the news.

 

“Oh my god, Char, thank you! I’m so pumped!” Marvin yelled out of his own enthusiasm. They stood, and hugged over the table. Charlotte grabbed onto his arms, and gazed into his eyes.

 

“I know how depressed you’ve been since you haven’t had a real relationship in about six months, and you’re my best friend, so I thought it would be a good idea to include you in such a big position,” She admitted honestly, Marvin’s face falling noticeably. 

 

“Gee, thanks,” He responded, distaste clear in his tone, as Whizzer grabbed onto Cordelia’s hands tightly. His gloves overran hers, as did his grin, which had spread across his entire face.

 

“You have to let me help you pick out your dress, at least. I’m so ready to help you marry Charlotte!” Whizzer screeched breathlessly, forgetting momentarily about the fact that in about a week’s time he’d be without a roommate. Cordelia nodded wildly, and they both squealed together. Whizzer stood up abruptly then, letting go of Cordelia. He turned to Marvin, and they smiled at each other out of pure joy.

 

“We’re going to be best men!” They gleefully yelped at the same time, and hugged each other out of hysteria. Charlotte and Cordelia watched as they ripped apart, faces beet red while they stared at each other. The two lesbians shared a tired glance towards the other, and then turned back to their friends, already fed up with the pining. It hadn’t even been a day yet. 


	3. Let's Be Roommates, You're Being Bullied By Your Nephew

Marvin Gershwin watched Whizzer with a quirk of a smile dotted on his lips as the man bent over to pack Cordelia’s cookbooks into a cardboard box. They were packing everything Cordelia owned, as today was the official day the lesbians were moving in together. Even though they had planned to do it after they had gotten married, both had decided to do it sooner, much like everything else. Whizzer, however, was having a mild crisis. Marvin decided, somewhere in the back of his brain, that he could be the one to fix that. He leaned back onto the couch, eyes firmly planted on Whizzer’s butt, before Jason poked his cheek.

 

“Stop staring, or you’re gonna burn holes into his backside,” Jason deadpanned, sitting down directly onto Marvin’s legs. Marvin yelped in pain, causing Whizzer to almost drop the box in his hands. The other man spun in place, watching his new friend with caution.

 

“Jason, don’t break your uncle’s legs,” Whizzer remarked absentmindedly, spinning back to his work. Marvin raised a pointed eyebrow in the direction of his nephew, who didn’t get up from his position on his legs.

 

“So domestic, and this is the third day you’ve spent together. Wowie, I’m already grossed out,” Jason flopped onto Marvin’s legs, who shifted uncomfortably as the small child clambered over his limbs.

 

“Shut up, Jason,” Marvin mumbled, wincing in the sharp shoots of hurt that came with every slight movement of the fidgeting nine-year-old on his legs.

 

“I’m telling mom you said that, and she’s gonna kick your ass,” Jason spoke matter-of-factly, Whizzer chuckling in the kitchen as he packed away Cordelia’s cooking utensils into a separate box. He examined a spatula, and then turned to his companions, who were struggling to situate themselves on the couch.

 

“This is actually used in a kitchen? I always thought it was just a prop on television shows,” Whizzer presented it to them, Marvin glancing up and giggling.

 

“Whiz, have you seriously never had grilled cheese? Or hamburgers?” He questioned with an eyebrow raise, the term of endearment causing the taller man’s cheeks to pink in the dim lighting of the kitchen entryway. “Also, Jason, don’t curse like that. You’re nine years old, for Christ’s sake.”

 

“We’re Jewish,” Jason reminded him snidely, slithering around on the sofa still. Marvin contemplated the idea of kicking him off, but decided the Hell he would get from Trina would not be worth the satisfaction of his nephew getting annoyed by him instead of it being the other way around.

 

“I’m half-Jewish,” Whizzer corrected him snootily, narrowing his eyes at a book before tossing it into the trash. Marvin didn’t question it. Jason ignored the tall man pointedly.

“Seriously?” Marvin asked from his position on the couch, finally freeing his legs from the torture that was his nephew. Whizzer nodded, dancing around the kitchen as he hummed in his work.

“Yep. My dad was Jewish, before he died,” He spoke so nonchalantly that Marvin didn’t feel as though he was welcome to ask about it. “Jason, put a record on.” Jason got up dutifully, eager to please his new friend.

 

“How come you guys still got records?” Jason pondered, shifting through the hundreds of record sheets. Whizzer shrugged as he pranced, setting down a pan carefully into the box in front of him.

 

“Dunno,” He replied, then grinned to the empty kitchen air. “I guess Delia and I are just hipsters.” There was a crackling, and then a piano began to play softly. Whizzer whooped, and did a sort of funny kick while Jason strolled back to the couch. Marvin clutched his legs close to him in order to protect them from the small gremlin.

 

“I love you,” Whizzer sang, shifting through the upper cabinets. Marvin practically fell off the couch at the sound of his angelic voice. “For sentimental reasons…” He bopped his head once, twice, and then took out a box of crackers. Setting it in the box, he caught Marvin’s gaze, who must have seemed mesmerized by the song. He smiled wanly, as soft as the cushion Marvin was lying on.

 

“Come dance with me, Marvin,” He clacked. Marvin gaped as Jason watched them unimpressively. There was a beat, and then Jason violently shoved his uncle off the sofa. Marvin yelped, and caught himself before his head hit the floor. Whizzer hadn’t seemed to notice, the quiet ballad still playing in the background. Unsurely, Marvin tottered over the kitchen, Whizzer setting down the soup spoon he had been playing with. Connecting their hands, Whizzer lifted them up in a jumbled waltz. Both men let out nervous laughs, Marvin awkwardly resting his hand on Whizzer’s hip as he let the tall man glide them around the kitchen floor.

 

“Darling, I’m never lonely,” Whizzer crooned, Jason giggling from his spot on the couch at Marvin’s flushed features. For a moment, the shorter was stunned, before he cautiously began to move along, the dance more relaxed now that he was responding. “Whenever you are in sight.”

 

“I love you,” Marvin replied with unsurely, insecure about how his voice must sound. “For sentimental reasons.” The last time he had sung had been to a baby Jason, since he seemed to be the only one to put that child to sleep for about a year and a half. Whizzer, however, marveled at the sound, and his eyes twinkled in the same way they had done the night they had met. They continued their dance along to the song, chuckling to fill the pauses in the atmosphere. Jason watched from the couch with a strange fascination, the record crackling in the background almost perfectly. Marvin was just glad that his socks didn’t catch on the tile.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

“I think I want to ask Marv to move in with me,” Whizzer told Cordelia honestly. She didn’t spit out her lemonade, like he was expecting/hoping.

 

“I’m honestly shocked you haven’t mentioned this sooner. He is our only friend that is both available and can cook without burning something,” Cordelia replied after a moment, Whizzer eyeing her current state precariously from the couch.

 

“I just kinda… like him,” Whizzer picked at the sofa beside him, as Cordelia stood to pour more lemonade into her glass from the only pitcher that had been left in the kitchen. The rest of the apartment was void of Cordelia’s presence, besides the tumbling photos of her stacked upon the walls. “But that’s scary, Delia.”

 

She turned to him, taking a sip from her lemonade. Whizzer looked up from his nervous fidgets, hand shaking slightly as he gulped down some water.

 

“I’ve never really felt kinda _lovesick_ like this before,” Whizzer elaborated, Cordelia nodding and moving to sit beside his outstretched legs. He pulled them in slightly to give her more room as she relaxed back into the sofa that she had used to own.

 

“You mean you’ve never let yourself feel like this before,” Cordelia corrected, Whizzer tilting his head in slight confusion. She sighed, and set her glass down on the table beside her seat, before turning completely to face her best friend.

 

“You, Whizzer, don’t like opening yourself up to people. That’s why your only friends are me, Charlotte, and your mom,” She explained. “Then you met Marvin, who is safe. He’s a nice guy, Whiz, and that’s why I’m glad for you that you’re considering a real relationship. With someone who will accept your flaws and make them his own.” Whizzer allowed himself to smile at the end slightly.

 

“Well, hopefully not all of them,” He directly referenced, Cordelia rolling her eyes fondly. He shifted in his seat, and let out a breath through his nose. “How do I bring it up in conversation? We barely know each other.”

 

“Just ask him about it! Marvin should probably move out of his sister’s apartment away. I mean, can you imagine your brother Matt hanging around you, your husband, and your son?” She raised an eyebrow, Whizzer wincing at the imagery.

 

“Yeah, okay,” He agreed after a moment of pausing. “But only because he’s the one guy I could move in with.” He took a sip from his water, and Cordelia didn’t fail to note his reddening cheeks. She smirked despite herself, and kicked her legs up onto the coffee table in front of her. Because he’s the one guy, indeed.

 ***** ***** *****

 

Whizzer watched Marvin as he attempted to steer his cart onto the correct escalator their Mario Kart marathon having gotten into full swing after Jason was sent to bed by a disapproving Trina. Though she allowed them to keep playing, they had to turn down the volume so that Jason wouldn’t attempt to get back out of bed to secretly play with them. It was obvious she didn't really trust Marvin after the Walmart incident. Or Whizzer, since he seemed to always be trying to sneak Jason different things. So at eleven o’clock at night, it was the lone two men playing together, scrunched up on the small couch of the Weisenbachfeld household. Marvin sucked at the game, and Whizzer told him so. Now, however, they were at a comfortable kind of silence, Whizzer trying to gather the courage to ask Marvin to move in with him, Marvin trying to gather up enough speed to brush past his opponent to win at least one game.

 

“Wanna move in with me?” Whizzer blurted out suddenly, just as Marvin was near the pulling out carts full of Miis. His cart slammed into one in surprise. He turned to Whizzer, expression unclear.

 

“You...want me…to move in with you?” He repeated, pressing out the words devastatingly slow. Whizzer bit his lip, twisting completely towards Marvin. He already regretted saying anything. Marvin didn’t seem to mind his rush all that much.

 

“Yes?” Whizzer answered in slight confusion, wondering how this conversation ended up with him giving responses instead of Marvin. The other had turned back to the television, and was closing the gap between their cars. Whizzer sighed inwardly, and did the same. After a moment, while Whizzer was leaping over one of the water fountains, Marvin’s voice sounded out in the empty living room.

 

“I’d like to move in with you,” He told Whizzer seriously, shocking Whizzer so much that it sent him catapulting into the stands beside the racing track. Marvin snickered as the other pouted, Whizzer leaning back into the couch. Marvin didn’t do the same.

 

“Okay, good. I’m glad,” Whizzer was rambling now, he knew it. “I mean, I don’t understand how I was going to survive without a roommate.” His cheeks turned a shade of red, and he made sure to turn his head away from the dim lighting of the television screen. Marvin stole a look at him, a quizzical little smile quirked on his lips.

 

“I suppose neither of us could survive without roommates,” He saved Whizzer from his stammering, and tilted back to the screen. Whizzer’s hand suddenly felt slightly clammy against his Wii wheel, and he didn’t move to continue racing with his character.

 

“I’m not a very good roommate,” Whizzer told him apologetically, leaning back up from his slouch. Marvin didn’t reply, instead narrowing his eyes at the screen. Whizzer watched, letting go of his wheel, as Marvin passed by him on the track. He didn’t throw a fuss like he usually would have if he were playing with Delia. He chose to stay silent, eyes following Marvin’s concentrated expression. Whizzer wondered if he had even heard a word of what Whizzer had said to him.

 

There was a beep, and then cheers, as Marvin passed the finish line for a final time. He had gotten first place, and Whizzer had ended up in twelfth. Marvin let out a loud whoop, probably too loud for Trina’s liking, and set his wheel down on the footrest in front of him. He turned to stare at Whizzer straight in the eyes, the atmosphere shifting slightly at the eye contact.

 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re a good roommate, Whiz. You’re a good friend, and that’s the only thing that really matters to me,” Marvin shrugged then, and patted Whizzer’s knee as he got up to get another beer. Whizzer sat there, frozen as the other bumbled around the kitchen. Slowly, a grin drifted onto his face, the crowd on the screen screaming for Marvin’s character, who presented the 1st place trophy gladly. Whizzer shook his head at the screen, disagreeing with how proud Yoshi seemed of his winnings.

 

“I won the better prize,” He spoke aloud, much louder than he had intended. Marvin raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it. He pressed a button on the remote, and the screen for another game opened up. Yoshi and his first place trophy disappeared, while Whizzer and _his_ first place trophy sat down on the couch to play again before they inevitably fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i'm sorry this is just one big gay mess but i need fluff in my life currently because of all the angst fanfics
> 
> also check out the song they were dancing to ! i love old music please listen to "sentimental reasons" it is BEAUTIFUL 
> 
> alright bye :)


	4. Look At These Photographs! Now Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> establishing friendship by getting them to look at old pictures together ??? what else am i able to write besides cheesy, on the verge of platonic fluff

Marvin hadn’t meant to shift through Whizzer’s closet, but he had been searching for some sort of decoration to cover up his new bedroom. Adding to the atmosphere before his stuff could be completely delivered was his original plan, but when he found piles upon piles of evidence from Whizzer’s, labeled in scribbled cursive neatly, he altered his ideas just slightly. Plucking a photo album from the bunch, he fell back onto Whizzer’s bed, cracking it open to the first page. Instantly, he awed to the empty room. There was a baby picture of who he assumed was Whizzer, the color slightly fuzzy.  _ 1990 - birth to Whizzer Brown, 7.8 pounds. He’s already just like his mother.  _ The baby was grinning excitedly at the camera, swaddled up in blankets as an equally joyous woman held him close to her chest. He glanced at the other pictures, and laughed once he saw that they were of tiny Whizzer attempting to ride a bicycle. Even if he was four, he still had that aura to him that Marvin recognized almost instantly. The poor child continually fell down, it seemed, due to the fact that with each picture there were more scraps on his skin. But that grin never disappeared.  _ Whizzer, 1994 - Matthew attempted to teach him how to ride a bike.  _ Marvin guessed the slightly older boy, who looked around Jason’s age, who was standing next to his brother in every photo was of Matthew. He was about to turn the page, when there was a ruffle in the doorway. 

 

“Woah,” Whizzer breathed once he saw the photo album clutched in Marvin’s hands. “You already started snooping.” Marvin jumped at the sound of his voice, hands stopping in their motion. 

 

“Sorry, Whiz, I just found them in your closet, and…” He trailed off as Whizzer strolled up towards him, taking the photo album out of his arms and sitting down cross-legged beside his new roommate. Marvin eyed him quizzically. 

 

“What, you want to look at my baby pictures, then I’ll let you. But I’m gonna join in. I haven’t seen these in forever, honestly,” Whizzer explained, shuffling through the pictures. He grimaced at one, and Marvin peeked over his shoulder. 

 

“Is that you in eighth grade?” He questioned in disbelief, the man sitting beside him and the acne-faced, disproportionate teenager in the photo vastly different. Whizzer reluctantly nodded. “Jesus, you don’t look anything like that.” 

 

“Thank you. God, I hated middle school. I was thrown in a dumpster at least once a day,” Whizzer shook his head at the photo.

 

“I mean, I was the leader of the Chess Club when I was in eighth grade,” Marvin offered, Whizzer smiling at the mental image. “People only liked me because Trina was the head cheerleader, and I was popular by connection.” 

 

“I only started playing baseball in high school,” Whizzer told him, gesturing to a photo of him on his teammate’s shoulders. His pretty face was beginning to appear, though his acne was present on his nose and cheeks. Marvin noticed that he had more freckles back then than he had now. 

 

“I’m assuming you were a pretty good player,” Marvin noticed the childish grin that had also been on Whizzer’s early pictures. He had never seen it on Whizzer now, though, and that somehow made his heart drop further. 

 

“Eh… our team kinda sucked away. That’s what you get from going to a high school in the middle of Nevada,” Whizzer ducked his head bashfully, and Marvin turned to the next page. There was Whizzer’s high school graduation picture and prom picture. Marvin snickered at how idiotic Whizzer looked, with his buzz cut and twenty-something prom date. 

 

“It was obvious I was overcompensating for something, yeah?” Whizzer smirked, Marvin still trying to get over his chuckling fit.

 

“It’s okay, I mean, I only came out because Trina had accidentally told my parents I had kissed a boy at her sweet sixteen,” Marvin told him, Whizzer raising an eyebrow playfully.

 

“Wow, I wouldn’t have expected you to be someone to kiss and tell,” He teased, Marvin smiling widely at him before flipping the page. The professional photos from before had turned into polaroids and pictures very clearly taken from terribly old iPhones.  _ Me and Delia heading off to college! 2008.  _ Whizzer and Cordelia, both a little older appearing, had their arms slung around each other as they stood smiling in front of a bus. The camera was shaky, and Marvin predicted it was from Whizzer’s mother’s crying that her son was leaving for college. 

 

“I didn’t know you went to college,” Marvin marveled at the pictures of him studying at his desk in the dorm and hanging out with his roommate, Steven, who seemed slightly uncomfortable by Whizzer’s blatant homosexuality. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a bachelor in arts,” Whizzer replied, tracing the imprint of his younger self with one finger. “There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me.” Marvin watched his long finger for a minute, his companion deep in nostalgia.

 

“I’m planning on getting to learn them,” Marvin flicked to the next page. Whizzer gasped audibly, as Marvin peered at the pictures. They were him with was what obviously Whizzer’s ex, though Cordelia kept sending the man glares every time she was in a picture with him. The suffocating atmosphere from the picture fluttered out into the bedroom. It was obvious that Whizzer seemed to be trapped in the guy’s presence. 

 

“That’s my ex-boyfriend, Josh,” Whizzer whispered now, eyes narrowing. Marvin bit his lip, uncomfortable by how quickly the whole event had changed. “He was not...ideal.”

 

“We’ve all had one Josh or two,” Marvin consoled him. He felt anger at the man on the page in front of them flare up in his stomach unnecessarily. Whizzer looked on the verge of tears at the memories these pictures brought back. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marvin questioned him hesitantly, Whizzer shrugging undecidedly. 

 

“I mean… as long as it isn’t going to bother you, I guess’ll help. Delia and my mom are the only ones who really know about it. I couldn’t tell Matt because he probably would have beaten Josh up,” Whizzer wrung his hands, Marvin taking them carefully.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” He told him softly. Whizzer squeezed his fingers tightly, and closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

“He just kinda ruined my self-esteem. That’s why I only graduated from college about two years ago. I dropped out once we broke up. He gave me… something, and Delia almost landed jail because she damn near killed him for getting that close to me. Delia and I switched colleges after that. That’s why we’re so close, Marv,” Whizzer opened up, letting out a long sigh as he searched for words. “He was just a dick. That’s all. Sorry for kinda ruining the mood.”

 

In a moment of spontaneousness, Marvin ripped out the page, since both sides were covered with unwanted memories. Whizzer watched him warily, unshed tears shining his brown eyes, while Marvin clambered off the bed. He balled up the page, pictures and all, then turned to Whizzer.

 

“Come on,” He beckoned, Whizzer getting up after a moment of hesitation and following him. The two men trudged into the kitchen, Marvin’s pace more upset than Whizzer’s. Whizzer watched from behind the island counter, as Marvin flicked on the stove. At the sight of fire, the taller jumped back in slight fear. Marvin glanced back up at him, and softened his stance considerably.

 

“I’ll make sure you don’t get burnt, Whiz, but this is for your own good,” He coaxed. Whizzer nursed his bottom lip underneath his upper jaw, and then stepped forward to stand beside Marvin. Marvin handed him the ball, their hands closing over each other for a moment. Whizzer’s sharp intake of breath was noticeable. Leading him until his hand was directly above the flickering flames, Marvin nudged with his head for Whizzer to drop the paper into the fire.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Whizzer asked him, finally realizing what was going on. “We could burn down the kitchen. And you just moved in.” Marvin smiled at him. 

 

“It’s fine, Whiz,” He stepped back, and Whizzer squeezed his eyes shut, worry evident on his features as it fell. The pictures were licked by the flames, and Whizzer reopened his eyes, watching with slight amazement as the memories were burnt. Marvin shuttered over next to his roommate, who was still staring at the paper, though now it was a pile of ash.

 

“I didn’t know it was that easy,” Whizzer admitted, laughing slightly at the end. Marvin switched off the stove, and accidentally made eye contact with Whizzer. Suddenly, the air in the kitchen was a lot less relaxed than it had been before. Marvin tilted his head in the direction of Whizzer’s, who seemed to be a lot closer than he had been before. Their breath hit each other, Whizzer’s eyes flickering around anywhere besides Marvin’s face nervously. Marvin leaned in, and the door burst open to reveal their lesbian neighbors. 

 

“Heyo guys! What’s with the burning paper smell?” Charlotte greeted, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the apartment. Whizzer and Marvin leapt apart, the moment forgotten, replaced by awkward repression of feelings. 

 

“I was helping Whiz deal with some things,” Marvin spoke quickly, avoiding Whizzer’s pulsing gaze. Cordelia raised an eyebrow in Whizzer’s direction, who flushed. The two men strolled out of the kitchen to greet their friends rather uncomfortably. 

 

“Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Did Delia forget something here, or…?” Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows, hugging his best friend tightly. 

 

“No, we thought that because you were officially moved in together, and that’s a big step, we would give you a gift to commemorate this,” Cordelia then plopped down on the couch and began searching through her large purse. After a moment, she emerged victorious, blond curls flouncing around in destroy. She presented an old Polaroid camera, Whizzer gasping at it.

 

“We haven’t used this since-” He was cut by Cordelia resting her hand on top of his as they admired the old camera together.

 

“-College, I know. We were hipsters back then, and we’re hipsters now. So, I decided that I’d put the old thing to good use,” She grinned up at her best friend, who returned the look. Whizzer ran a finger along the mechanisms, before speeding over to Marvin. He yelped as he was whirled into Whizzer’s arms, who snapped a photo of the two of them quickly. The flash had Marvin stumbling slightly. The group watched as the picture slid out, both men appearing on the strip slowly. Whizzer turned back to the girls, who were watching proudly. 

 

“Thank you guys. You’re so sweet, as always,” He smiled, pecking both of their cheeks. Marvin took the picture from him, and examined it. The grin on Whizzer’s face was different from the one had held as a child, Marvin decided while Whizzer bid goodbye to their new neighbors, but it was certainly better in his opinion. Whizzer turned back to his friend, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Alright, wanna order some takeout, new roomie?” Marvin questioned with a smile, Whizzer slipping the photo back in between his softer hands. 

 

“Give me a second,” Whizzer winked, and raced into his bedroom. He flickered onto the next empty page of the photo album, and slid the picture into the folds in order to keep it sturdy. Grabbing onto a random pen lying around, he jotted down a caption:  _ First dinner with Marvin officially as roommate! Here’s to many more polaroids. 2017.  _

“Whiz, do you like Chinese food?” Marvin called from the living room, audibly shifting through different menus. Whizzer rolled his eyes.

 

“Who doesn’t like Chinese food?” He replied loudly in order so that his roommate could hear him. He shut the photo album, and tucked it back into the deep pit that was his closet. “One second, the landline is broken.” He shut the doors tightly, album fading from view, and then sped back out in preparation for dinner with Marvin. The shorter looked up from his place on one of the nearby stools at the counter, eyes flickering over Whizzer’s features. The atmosphere had luckily disappeared with their engaged neighbors. 

 

“Come on, tell me what you want,” Marvin chided, pushing the menu towards Whizzer, like the man had not looked over it dozens of times. Whizzer caught Marvin’s eye, who gave him a show of his teeth in a crooked sort of beaming. Whizzer felt his mouth go dry, and he quickly glanced back down at the menu. For now, he’d just stick with the trouble of deciding what to order. The problem that was Marvin Gershwin could wait. 


	5. The Trope Of Confessing Through Alcohol Ft. Whizzer's Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is more cracky than i had planned lol also LAST CHAPTER comes out on monday!! :))

Whizzer Brown didn’t usually enjoy drinking alcohol. He’d stopped entirely after he had collapsed from alcohol poisoning one night in college, gaining a hysterical visit from his mother and Cordelia’s angry shouting in his ear while he laid in a hospital bed. But then he had gone back to having same amounts of wine and parties, to then wake up the next morning screaming into his pillow that he had broken his rule to be completely sober of any alcoholic drinks. Yet this, this was different. This was Charlotte and Cordelia’s  _ bachelorette  _ party (both had the same, since neither could deal with parting.) He had to participate of the ritual of drinking yourself to death, even if Cordelia would blow up once more towards him. He didn’t care. He just hoped he didn’t make a fool out of himself in front of his new roommate. Of course, he almost ended up doing just that.

 

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Marvin clacked, clicking his small glass against Whizzer’s. The taller rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, tipping his head back to down the foul tasting liquid. He grimaced, Marvin chuckling. Cordelia and Charlotte were somewhere on the dance floor, already drunk off their asses and grinding against each other, to the amusement of the only slightly tipsy men sitting at the bar.

 

“You know, I don’t usually drink,” Whizzer pushed away the empty glass, clearing the space for his currently unused arms. Marvin nodded, swishing around the left over drink in his cup. 

 

“Neither do I. Jason gets upset if I do. So does Trina. I’m kinda an emotional drunk,” Marvin told him, setting the cup down on the wooden bar. Whizzer traced the unreadable markings of what appeared to be a Shakespeare quote, not bothering to clog his mind with questions about how it had exactly gotten there. Marvin didn’t seem to notice it. 

 

“I’m a flirty drunk, at least, I was. Not so much now, though. Hopefully not. Also, I tend to embarrass myself. I don’t know why I’m drinking in front of you,” Whizzer laughed awkwardly, Marvin shrugging. He had suspected Whizzer was a flirty drunk anyway. He also seemed like the type of person to do some sort of strip tease on a kitchen table while “Party in the USA” played in the background, but it wasn’t like Marvin was imagining that in vivid detail or anything. Totally not. 

 

“Drinking brings out the everything in everyone,” He hopped off the stool, and outstretched his hand towards Whizzer. “Wanna dance?” Whizzer glanced down at his outstretched fingers for a moment, before taking them and allowing himself to be dragged into the crowd.

 

Marvin Gershwin was not usually this confident. He’d usually hidden behind his sister at public events, whether that be school dances or gathering they had now. Whizzer was confident, though, so he felt an urge to match up him. It wasn’t as though it was a competition. Marvin was, admittedly, terrified of competition. If they had been forced to play some kind of sport in gym class he would typically hide under the bleachers until the period was over. Marvin could never obtain a guy like Whizzer if he didn’t have some sort of self-esteem to match with his crippling anxiety and the fact that he taught high school children for a living. That was one of the main reasons he had actually willingly began to drink that night. Halfway because Charlotte was practically shoving the whiskey down his throat, and halfway because Whizzer had his hair styled perfectly and Marvin knew he wasn’t the only guy in that club drooling over the utter perfection of the twenty-seven year old. 

 

“You’re a good dancer. I wasn’t expecting that,” Whizzer told him after they had pranced around for a bit, sweat droplets forming on his forehead. Marvin pouted playfully, barely holding back a gasp as Whizzer took his hand to pull him closer.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He yelled over the thumping music, Whizzer’s bubbly laugh still echoing throughout his ears. Whizzer leant into him, his breath mixing with Marvin’s noticeably. His breath smelled like tequila, but there was a hint of mint somewhere in that fog, and Marvin clung to that desperately. 

 

“It means you’re the definition of an uncle. Now shut up, this is my favorite song,” Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s neck, and swayed to the music. Marvin didn’t recognize the song, but he decided, as Whizzer clung tightly to him as though he were a baby koala, that he didn’t care that much. 

 

“Get it, Marv!” Cordelia catcalled towards them around the one hour mark, when Marvin had at least three beers. Whizzer just laughed drunkenly in response, and took another shot. Marvin watched him in surprise at the fact that his alcohol tolerance was so high, and then ordered another drink to catch up with his friend.

 

“Thanks, Delia!” Marvin shouted, sticking up a thumbs up into the air of the club before taking a swig of his drink. Whizzer downed a sixth shot, the bartender just rolling her eyes at the increasing amount of drunks in the club. 

 

“Don’t have sex on the bar!” Cordelia shrieked in reply, returning the thumbs up with vigour. Charlotte snickered into her shoulder as they stumbled back into the masses. Whizzer shot up from his slight daze while the song changed, and he stared at Marvin excitedly. Marvin furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“What’re you so happy about?” He questioned, pausing his sip to listen to his friend. Whizzer gestured to the DJ, a wide grin on his face. He mouthed along to the opening of the song, Marvin dropping his mouth open as he thought to remember the name of this song. Whizzer grabbed onto his arm tightly, and yanked him close.

 

“Humidity is rising,” Whizzer sang, voice deep. Marvin raised an eyebrow in surprise as Whizzer let him go. “Blah blah blah something the street’s the place to go.” Whizzer stole Marvin’s drink and downed it, Marvin staring at him in pure shock. Whizzer gave him a series of snorts at his face, and then hopped down from his stool to start dancing in place.

 

“For the first time in history,” Whizzer pointed towards Marvin, and the puzzle pieces connected in his head. The two smiled knowingly at each other.

 

“It’s gonna start rainin’ men!” Marvin shrieked, Whizzer guffawing as his friend jumped down beside him. The two began to dance rather embarrassingly, the bartender stifling a laugh.

 

“It’s raining men!” They shouted together, along with the entirety of the club. “Hallelujah, it’s raining men!” Marvin burst into drunken laughter, suddenly realizing that he was further along than he had thought. Whizzer collapsed into his chest, and the two shared a look of conversation that both were way too intoxicated to understand. 

 

Whizzer then reached up a hand, and smashed their lips together. The bartender’s eyes widened comically, but she didn’t comment aloud. The kiss was sloppy, and needy, but it was alright because both were drunk and just needed something at that moment. Whizzer pulled back, eyes already glazed over. Marvin giggled.

 

“Let’s go home,” Whizzer breathed out, and dragged Marvin from the club. Neither realized that Whizzer had called their newly shared apartment home. The two lesbians, who were the only other people in the bachlorette party, (both of the girls had no sisters, and Trina was way too uptight to enjoy a night in a club. Not that Marvin was insulting her) were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention. They clambered into a taxi, the taxi driver sighing at the sight of them, and rushed home. 

 

Once inside, Whizzer let go of Marvin, as he had been gripping onto his arm for the past ten minutes or so. He flopped down onto the couch, head lolling to the side. Marvin sat down beside him, and Whizzer looked at him solemnly.

 

“I don’t want to hook up with you,” He confessed, almost apologetically. Marvin took his hand tightly, and squeezed it.

 

“That’s alright!” Marvin told him enthusiastically, Whizzer smiling uncertainly at him. “Yeah, it’s cool! I know you’re kinda weird about that stuff ever since you got…” He trailed off as Whizzer pressed a finger to his lips. The duo stared at each other for a moment.

 

“I love you!” Marvin cried out, Whizzer leaning away from him in complete surprise. Their hands dropped, and Whizzer looked so upset that Marvin quickly moved to backtrack. “I mean, I’m not in love with you yet, but I feel like I could be. You know that feeling?” Whizzer nodded, and reconnected their hands after a moment. Marvin grinned noticeably.

 

“I… could love you too?” Whizzer asked in complete confusion. Marvin pecked his cheek, hands wrapping around Whizzer’s chin. The taller blushed, and then Marvin fell apart. He hadn’t been lying when he said he was an emotional drunk.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you find that microwavable mac & cheese when we first met,” He sniffled into Whizzer’s shoulder. The other man patted his shoulder comfortingly, and slowly, as Marvin cried about nonsensical things he would definitely regret in the morning, they sunk into a cuddling position on the couch. Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist, and buried his nose into Whizzer’s shoulder. It smelled like the club, though there was a hint of Whizzer’s cologne. Marvin savored that, along with the stains of his tears, and Whizzer watched him quickly fall asleep. Marvin had no ability to survive after partying. Once he knew for sure his companion was knocked out, Whizzer slipped from his arms and fished out his phone from his jacket pocket. Dialing a number, he stumbled into his bedroom for more privacy. The person on the other line picked up after the second ring.

 

“Hey, momma,” Whizzer greeted, his mother letting out a long breath that was audible over the line. 

 

“Whiz, have you been drinking?” She asked sternly, Whizzer wincing at his decision to contact his mother.

 

“Just a little bit. Mom, I met a guy,” He told her excitedly. In Las Vegas, Whizzer’s mother rubbed her forehead out of tiredness and situated herself for another bad boyfriend she’d have to deal with.

 

“Honey, I don’t really trust that you make good boyfriend decisions after what happened last time with the guy who worked at Target and his Corvette,” She told him honestly, Whizzer wrinkling his nose in his darkened bedroom.

 

“Mom, that was one time! And I didn’t know he was a drug dealer when I was dating him!” He protested, then smiled. “I met him at a Walmart this time. Last week. He’s an uncle. He’s finally my age, momma!” 

 

“That is a good factor,” His mother agreed. 

 

“His nephew is really sweet. His name is Jason. His best friend is Charlotte,” Whizzer explained, his mother raising her eyebrows as she thought this over carefully.

 

“Anyone who is friends with Charlotte has to be good enough for you. She is your doctor,” His mother joked, Whizzer letting out a chipmunk-like laugh that had his mother smiling softly at the thought of her son, this crazed about a man he had met about a week before. 

 

“Sweetheart, I think you should go to bed,” She told her son, Whizzer letting out a whine before remembering that Marvin probably wanted to cuddle him. 

 

“Okay, momma. I’m sorry I called you at...” He checked the digital clock by his bedside table. “Eleven at night.” His mother chuckled at her drunken son, spirits noticeably lifted by this short conversation.

 

“It’s alright, Whiz. I’ll see you tomorrow at Cordelia and Charlotte’s wedding,” They bid their goodbyes, and Whizzer was left in a silent apartment. He managed to set his phone back onto his dresser, and stumbled back into the living room. Marvin was snoring, as he had done the night before, but Whizzer didn’t really mind. He collapsed beside the other man. Marvin’s arm slid around his waist as it had before, Marvin pushing them closer together. Whizzer curled into the couch, and forgot about the fact that the two would have to wake up early with hangovers in order to go to their best friend’s wedding. 


	6. One Wedding, An Exasperated Nephew, and A Happy Ending

Charlotte DuBois did not typically freak out. As a doctor, she had to learn to keep a straight face at all times. But now, she wasn’t in her job, she was at her wedding, and both she and Delia were missing their best men. Marvin never enjoyed being late. He enjoyed arriving at the movies early in an effort to watch the trailers, or to greet folks hosting a party before it got too crazy. But he was late today, as was Whizzer, and both brides were freaking out.

 

“What are we going to do without them? Whiz has been my best friend since high school!” Cordelia cried out, practically ripping her hair out. Charlotte took her hands and clasped them in her own tightly, forcing the other girl to look at her.

 

“This is our wedding. Not their wedding. We can go through it without them because we love each other, and it doesn’t matter who’s there to see it. Even if they are dead in a ditch somewhere,” Charlotte told her firmly, Cordelia’s face crumpling for a moment. She shook it off, and pulled herself together determinedly. 

 

“Okay, let’s go get married,” She replied, Charlotte shooting her a winning grin. They shared a sweet kiss, and the door to their dressing room burst open. Whizzer and Marvin stood there, guilty expressions on both of their faces. They looked debatched, their tuxes ruffled up. 

 

“Sorry, the traffic was bad,” Whizzer apologized loosely, running a hand through his hair. Marvin rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend, the two lesbians watching with complete shock written across their faces. “Also, Marvin and me are dating now. If that wasn’t already established.” Charlotte folded her arms and rolled her eyes at the two shriveled men.

 

“Thank god,” She breathed out, face hardening at the fact that they were late for the wedding. “I know I should really be screaming at you two for almost ruining our entire wedding because you couldn’t keep your hands off each other, but we have almost no time and honestly, I couldn’t care less. I’m marrying the love of my life today, with or without you incompetent idiots.” Cordelia reached up and tapped Whizzer’s face. He smiled at her sheepishly, and the blond pulled her hand back in time to whap the back of his head roughly. He stumbled forwards, letting out a painful whine at the hit.

 

“That was unnecessary,” He chided, Marvin smirking at his boyfriend. Cordelia just shook her head, and then tugged on both Marvin and Whizzer’s sleeves.

 

“We have to go start the percussion, idiots,” She told them, tugging them out of the room. Turning back to look at her soon to be wife, they exchanged love filled smiles. “I love you!” 

 

***** ***** *****

 

Jason raised an eyebrow at his uncle, who was currently drooling over Whizzer. The man had disappeared into a dressing room after the wedding to fix himself up, emerging looking like a model, as he always did, and was currently talking with his mother. 

 

“I’m surprised you even had the balls to ask him out,” He commented, Marvin snapping out of his daze to glare over at his nephew.

 

“I didn’t. We were drunk, and I blurted out that I loved him. That I could love him,” Marvin explained, Jason leaning on his arms as they sat at one of the long white tables together. “I mean, one week isn’t enough to fall head over heels with someone, is it?” Jason tilted his head innocently.

 

“You’re basically living a romantic comedy. I think anything is possible in one of those things,” He told him honestly, Marvin sticking out his tongue at his nephew. Trina floated over, her dress billowing since she was one of the bridesmaids, and plopped down beside her son.

 

“What’s the current Whizzer situation?” She asked her brother, who gave her a shocked expression. On the dance floor, Whizzer’s giggles trickled through the mass of people.

 

“I should have guessed you’d be nosy about this. It’s your best trait, T,” Marvin huffed out, and took a gulp of his water glass. “We’re dating. Are you happy?” Trina grinned genuinely at him, and squeezed his hand tightly. Jason raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

 

“Yeah, Marv. It’s been so long since you’ve had a boyfriend, and even if there’s a huge chance this will go horribly wrong and make things awkward since he’s both your roommate and Cordelia’s best friend, I think it’s good for now,” She replied. Marvin blinked.

 

“I hate you so much,” He sighed out in a large breath through his nose, and Trina laughed. Jason smirked at his mother, and then back at his uncle, who scowled down at his short nephew. At that moment, Whizzer strolled up to him, and held out his hand. 

 

“Wanna dance?” He questioned, the same stance Marvin had done the night before to convince Whizzer to go out into the club’s dancefloor. Marvin pinked, taking his hand still, and allowed himself to be tugged into a slow dance. It differed from the dance the night before, as Whizzer was stone cold sober, and pressed so close to his chest Marvin felt as though he was about to faint. 

 

“Jason’s watching us. Like a hovering ex-wife,” Whizzer informed Marvin after they had swayed for about a minute, snuggling closer into his chest. Marvin tightened his grip around Whizzer’s waist and peered over the taller man’s shoulder to see his nephew watching exasperatedly. 

_ “Go dance with your mom, or something. Stop staring, it’s creepy,”  _ Marvin communicated with his eyes pointedly. His nephew just shook his head, and disappeared into the crowd. He smiled, and Whizzer’s grin was noticeable through his suit jacket. Marvin sunk his nose into Whizzer’s hair, sniffing in the hairspray smell, and for once, felt at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! fin! woah, i didn't think i had it in me to finish an entire fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr -- [here!](https://validemail.tumblr.com/)


End file.
